SkeleGuard
SkeleGuard is the fifth boss of Super Bomberman 2. Its passenger is Plasma Bomber. It is the standard final boss of Bomberman Portable, with Bagura at the helm. Attacks *SkeleGuard will typically stay in the top half of the screen, moving left and right. During any movement, bombs caught in its path are eliminated, and the player will take damage upon collision with the boss. *The boss will sometimes make a quick charge straight forward, stopping before the bottom row of the room, before returning to its position at the top of the screen. *Every now and then, SkeleGuard will stop, open its mouth, and release three Skulls. The Skulls move randomly about the screen when they are far from the player, but will actively seek Bomberman if he is close enough to them. They are indestructible and will disappear after some time or if the player immobilizes them with bombs. *SkeleGuard in Bomberman Portable, first it will fast punch straight line and the player will take damage upon collision with the boss. Then SkeleGuard back to top it will spray 6 bomb on straight line, the player must run out of the area and SkeleGuard won't get damage. Third attack SkeleGuard's two Hands will move straight line then spray flame. Strategy Using the Power Glove - an item that is required for the final battle - the player can throw bombs out of the bottom of the screen so that they wrap around and come back out of the top of the screen. The bomb may then detonate, or be detonated by the player, and damage the boss. The reason for this strategy is that SkeleGuard cannot eliminate bombs that are placed on the top row, whereas it could charge forward and sweep away bombs that the player places in front of it. Alternatively, bombs can be thrown straight into SkeleGuard, especially when it charges toward the bottom of the screen. As SkeleGuard's charge attack stops just short of the bottom row of the room, that row serves as a sort of safe zone for the player, as long as Skulls are not present. If the player has the Remote Control, the Skulls can be completely avoided by positioning Bomberman on the bottom row of the room and planting a Remote Bomb underneath him. By doing this, the player will be completely safe from all attacks, and can wait for the Skulls to disappear. If the player is without the Remote Control, regular bombs can still be used to block Skulls from reaching Bomberman, but the player will need to move out of the bomb's blast range before it explodes. After eight hits, the boss will lose its left arm, and after another eight hits, the right arm will be destroyed. Players can use this as an indicator for how close they are to defeating the boss. Defeat Upon defeat, Plasma Bomber dismounted the broken SkeleGuard and extended his hand to Bomberman. Before Bomberman could respond, however, the machine executed its final attack, dispatching Plasma Bomber with an energy arrow. G Ganzu, who had been inside the battle armor all along, then emerged from the wreckage to fight Bomberman. Score Defeating this boss yields no score increase. Trivia *Part of G Ganzu can be seen sticking out of the back of SkeleGuard throughout the duration of the battle. *SkeleGuard has one of the highest HP levels of any Bomberman boss throughout the series, taking a total of 28 hits to destroy. References #''Super Bomberman 2 Hudson Official Guidebook'', pg. 54. Category:Bosses Category:Super Bomberman 2 Category:Bomberman Portable Category:Robots Category:Undead Category:Final Bosses